Screenplay
by DarthTofu
Summary: Don't hit me Ducks This is just a stupid little one shot I came up with the idea for and had to write. It's an alternate intro for Endless Waltz. Which I still don't own. .


**Endless Waltz: Alternate Opening and Narrative**

The camera appears centered on a star. Slowly it zooms out, gaining speed as it does so. The nine planets of our solar system slowly come into view as the camera moves farther back.

_Narrator: _In this galaxy, this insignificant, non-unique galaxy, life has appeared.

The camera zooms toward an early Earth which is molten with lava, looking barren and uninhabited.

Narrator: First there was nothing, only a mass of volcanic activity and fire… 

The scene quickly settles down into a flatter landscape and water falls from the sky, filling oceans.

_Narrator: _Eventually there would be rain (_The camera dives into the ocean) _From this rain would come the oceans. And from these oceans would come life.

The camera zooms in on a single-celled organism, then pans backward to reveal millions more.

_Narrator:_ The first life was far different than that which now inhabits the Earth in its physical manner, (_A number of herbivoric dinosaurs appear munching on vegetation and going about their business) _but almost identical in its mentality. This life strove to survive. (_A pack of carnivorous dinosaurs appears and brings a lone herbivore down, tearing at the flesh. A large predator bats aside a smaller one, killing it and tearing into the kill where that one had been eating.)_ By any means necessary.

_Narrator: _But this was not to last. _(A meteor appears, shining brightly as it burns through the sky toward the Earth.)_ The dinosaurs would end after a series of cataclysmic events and pass the Earth on to a new type of animal. _(The camera shows a grassy area before the dark silhouette of a man obscures the view, walking into the distance with a spear clutched in his hand.) _One that was far less different from his predecessors than he would care to admit. _(A primitive stone-age farmer is shown tending his crops when a number of other men in similar apparel appear clutching heavy clubs. They beat him and begin harvesting his crops.) _Man was exactly like the dinosaur: he would survive by any means necessary.

The camera now shows mankind at a sped-up rate, gradually moving from stone age to tool age to bronze age to iron age. Each of the great civilizations of the world appears, and each is shown battling with one another at various stages of development.

_Narrator: _Though man became more advanced, and capable of sustaining himself he clung to the primitive instinct which was to take that which he could by force. No longer a victim of necessity man now killed and fought for power.

Modern day machines are shown rolling out to war and unleashing devastating firepower.

_Narrator: _Man continued to battle, more and more over the Earth until finally, one fateful day…

_A shuttle is shown blasting upward from Earth toward the camera. The nose of the shuttle passes the camera, and the camera turns to track it, revealing the words _"Earth Sphere Alliance" _emblazed on the side. The camera follows the projected course of the shuttle and shows an early colony._

_Narrator: _He discovered space. For a time it seemed all mankind's problems were solved. Peace and prosperity came about… Until…

Leo mobile suits are shown opening fire on crowds and forcing more people against walls.

_Narrator: _The United Earth Sphere became corrupt and inspired hostility within the colony citizens through their iron grip on them. They imagined retaliation, but never that it would be so swift, nor so brutal.

_Five shuttles are shown launching from various colonies, large enough for a mobile suit to inhabit them._

_Narrator: _They never imagined that they would create the Gundams. (_The view switches to that of the Libra ship. A number of Leos fly through a complex series of maneuvers close to the ship. Beam cannon fire scorched the armor on either side of the majority of them, and one is caught through the torso, arms flying out in front of it as it is propelled backward before it detonates._

_The Leos continue to fly forward, one being skewered through the head as it flies forward. Another appears directly in front of a Virgo II mobile doll. The doll fires through the chest cavity of the Leo but the mobile suit continue forward and detonates against the Virgo's energy shield, destroying both of them._

_Narrator: _Mankind came to the very verge of extinction in the campaign which follower, and, ironically enough, it was the Gundams that started this very conflict that saved it from its bitter end.

Wing Zero is shown plummeting toward Earth and firing on a section of Libra heading for Earth.

_Narrator: _With this final act it seemed that all of humanity would finally have peace. Unfortunately mankind has proved, ever since its beginning, that so long as it exists, there will _always_ be war…


End file.
